Femtocells are low-power wireless access points that operate in licensed spectrum to connect standard mobile devices to a mobile operator's network using residential DSL or cable broadband connection. See, for example, www.femtoforum.com. Femtocells allow service providers to reduce network operation cost, offer better pricing and extend their service coverage indoors, especially where access would otherwise be limited or unavailable. In the case where a mobile station is authorized to access a femtocell (i.e. is part of the closed subscriber group (CSG) membership), it may be advantageous for a serving base station to handoff the mobile station to such a femtocell to reduce loading.